This invention relates to a connector device connectable with a card mounted on a tray, and an electronic apparatus comprising this connector device.
For example, this type of connector device is disclosed in each of JP-B 3213872 (Patent Document 1) and JP-A 2008-108695 (Patent Document 2), the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
As shown in FIG. 42, the connector device of Patent Document 1 comprises a tray and a connector body having an electrical connection function. When the tray is accommodated in the connector body, a part of the tray and a part of the connector body are engaged with each other to maintain the accommodated state.
As shown in FIG. 43, the connector device of Patent Document 2 comprises a tray having a locked portion, a connector body having an electrical connection function, and a lock portion. When the tray is accommodated in the connector body, the locked portion and the lock portion are engaged with each other to maintain the accommodated state.
In each of the connector devices of Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, the position of the tray depends on the position of the connector body. Accordingly, when the connector device is attached in a case of an electronic apparatus, the relative position of the tray to the case depends on the relative position of the connector body to the case. However, it is difficult to control the relative position of the connector body to the case because of fabrication tolerances and erection tolerances of various members. Accordingly, the relative position of the tray to the case cannot be easily controlled. For example, when the tray is accommodated in the connector body, a part of the tray might protrude outward from the case.